Movie Concepts: Five Nights At Freddy's
by Nightwing0126
Summary: Welcome to movie concepts where I take a future movie and do my interpretation of how I think it should go so please be nice in the reviews. This time to test it out Blumhouse Production's silver screen interpretation of Scott Cawthon's indie game phenomenon Five Night's At Freddy's. I hope you enjoy.
1. Explaining the Series

Dear Readers,

Hi what you're going to read is a new type of story(ish) now the concept will sound familiar. This story series is called movie concept stories a fan fiction kinda like my Arrowverse Nightwing story which I am still working on but I've been listening to a lot of Five Nights at Freddy's audiobooks recently (Both official and fan fiction and yes there are some audiobooks of some fan fictions by a person named Alex Storbach). Allow me to explain the series idea I take a movie that is not close to being released and write how I think it would go, in this case Blumhouse Production's future movie Five Nights At Freddy's which even though I'm not a horror movie type of guy I'm excited about because fun fact Blumhouse were the guys behind Paranormal Activity series of movies so… that's awesome and honestly I agree with MatPat of the Game Theorist a FNAF movie needs that indie feel that Blumhouse provides now like a majority of my stories it'll probably spiral out of control but I will try to keep to the story. I hope you enjoy.

Sincerely,

Nightwing0126


	2. Proluge

**DISCLAMER:** This story is a work of fan fiction all characters (minus original characters) are property of Scott Cawthon games.

* * *

Prologue: Missing Children And An Incident

* * *

1983

* * *

"It was announced earlier this morning that due to multiple simultaneous spring-lock failures causing an animatronic to bite down on a young child that the beloved Pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's will be closing it's doors and a birthday party will be the last event to be hosted there." A male news anchor stated.

It's sad that you're shutting down Daddy." Said a young boy wearing a Freddy Halloween mask.

"Yes it dose so-"he stopped when his phone started to ring, "excuse me Michael." He took his phone out and answered it, "Hey honey how is he?" The man asked as his wife replied his face grew pale and emotionless like a part of him had died, "No." he had to brace himself against a table, "No, NO, **N** O, **NO**!" He started to break down crying a man rushed up to him.

"William, what's wrong?" The man asked the boy started to walk towards her father.

"Sammy is gone." The crying man said in between sobs.

"What?" The man said shocked.

"He passed away in his sleep." When the boy heard his father say that he started to cry.

"I'm sorry William." The man said.

"Thank you Henry, Michael lets go." William said to his son who he picked up removing his mask to reveal his tear streamed cheeks.

* * *

1987

* * *

As Foxy preformed for the children a man in a golden Bonnie spring lock suit he looked at his watch, it was 7:29pm and his trap was about to spring. At 7:30pm the power in the building shut off and a whoosh could be heard.

The power came on a few seconds later after the lights came back on A parent looked to see if her child was okay, "Where's my son!" She screamed standing up knocking her chair over.

"Now for our top story." a news anchor stated, "The Golden Bonnie Kidnapper strike again as last night another kid was abducted at beloved family attraction Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, for the fifth week in a row. The" Pizzeria is now being filed with lawsuits from the mourning parents as none of their children have been found."

* * *

"It was announced this morning that the beloved Pizzeria, Freddy Fazbear's will be closing it's doors due to sanitation errors."

"It is very likely that it will not reopen." A hand on the Freddy's Fazbear animatronic twitched.

* * *

 _"You are broken. I'm still here. I will put you back together."_


	3. Night 1

Chapter 1: The Night Guard's First Night

* * *

1993

* * *

Mike Schmidt walked in to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria he had always wanted to work here as a kid until it was shut down due to oder really oder? He walked up to the animatronics, "Hey Freddy," he chuckled, "long time no see." A smirk crossed his face, "Long time since I've seen any of you, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy all the way in pirates cove." He looked at his watch 11:50, well my shift doesn't start for 10 minutes he walked around something was different he felt like he was being watched. He walked to a window it looked like Freddy was looking at him head tilted to the left, Mike turned around and Freddy was looking straight ahead on the stage, Mike looked at the time and headed to his security office.

* * *

Night #1 [12:00am]

* * *

Mike walked into his office and turned on the cameras"Here we go."

The phone started to ring he put it on speaker, "Hello, hello? Uh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. "

"That's nice." Mike said nervously.

The recording continued, "Um I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now as a matter of fact."

"Okay." Mike muttered under his breath.

"So I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Mike said, "Wait what the fuck am I doing? I'm talking to a god damn probably dead guy's recording."

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." The recording stated.

"That sets off my GTFO alarm, I can't stay her five nights." Mike stated scared.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

Mike looked as Bonnie was walking off the stage, "What the fuck?"

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit." The recording played

"NO SHIT!" Mike shouted, "YOU COULDV'E MENTIONED THAT EARLIER!"

"Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87."

"There was a second bite?" Mike said curiously, "The sanitation errors must've been a cover up."

"Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know? Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit." The recording played.

"To hell they will." Mike shut the doors.

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

Mike vomited in his mouth, "I didn't need to know that but I'm bringing a gun tomorrow."

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up"."

"No they don't." Mike replied shaking his head.

"But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night." The recording finished.

"Okay so he checked a camera, " **AH!** " He shouted and nearly jumped out of his chair Bonnie was extremely up close to the camera, he checked his power, "Okay pretty good 85%." Mike heard breathing he checked the camera again Bonnie was gone. There was scratching on the door, "Shit." He blurted scared he checked the power, "71% & dropping."

" _Gotta conserve power"_ he remembered the recording the scratching had stopped Mike check with the light Bonnie is gone he opened the door, checked Pirates Cove and immediately shut the door Foxy was getting ready to run.

He walked over and sat in his seat, "Ugh!" He shouted as his head faced the ceiling he looked straight and saw a decaying golden Bonnie suit, "Holy fuck!" He fell backwards.

" _It's Me"_ a demonic voice said waking Mike up he checked the time, 4:50 a.m., he checked the Battery, 35% he opened the doors since they were taking up power. The hour of 5 seemed to last forever he was at 10% when the clock struck 6 and his alarm sounded he looked at the cameras all the animatronics were all back in their proper straight ahead, what the hell?" He said exhausted.

* * *

Day #1 Schmidt House [6:50am]

I'm

* * *

Mike walked into his house with groceries and other stuff.

"Hey." Mike's wife said standing in the doorway wearing a bath robe, "So how was work?" She asked moving to hug him. He hugged her tight as if it could be the last time.

"Dangerous, scary, and long." Mike answered exhausted..

"How was it dangerous."his wife asked curious.

Mike chuckled, "Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy tried to kill me and I heard a voice in my head." He said as the embrace ended.

"You sound crazy " she replied through giggles taking his hand.

"I know Michelle." Mike said as they walked to the couch and they started watching television. He rested his head on Michelle's shoulder, "I got a pre-recorded message from a guy who I'm pretty sure is dead, he told me that the animatronics are left in a free -roam mode, I can't let them see me or they'll try to stuff me in a suit and that will kill me, the only parts of me that will see the light off day are my eyes and teeth. Apparently it will start getting tough tonight." He said as his eyes were heavy.

Michelle started stroking his hair she looked at the bags on the counter, "That explains the firearms." She mumbled as she heard light snoring when she looked at her husband he was asleep on her shoulder. A few minutes later Mike woke with a jolt, "I need to stop sleeping on this couch I always have nightmares." He got off the couch and changed out of his uniform until it was just his under-shirt, boxers, and socks he crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around her waist, a smile crossed her sleeping face. Mike got a good six hours of sleep and he spent the day at a nearby firing rang, he came home at 7:00p.m with supplies to try to keep the animatronics from leaving the stage , he kissed Michelle and headed to the showered and put on clean clothes at 8 o'clock he and his wife ate dinner, at 10:50, he left the apartment to arrive early he had to prepare for the night, because he'll be damned if he doesn't survive four more nights. He put his firearms in a duffle bag he looked at his wife, Michelle had over the day come to believe him a worried expression on her face, they embraced and shared a sweet kiss Before Mike walked out of the apartment.


	4. Night 2

Chapter 2: The Night Guard's Second Night

* * *

Mike walked in at 11:30pm and started setting up small audio devices hoping this will help distract them and keep him alive by the time all the devices were set up it was close to midnight.

The phone started to ring, "Here goes nothing." Mike stated determinedly.

* * *

Night #2 [12:00am]

* * *

Mike sat in silence and listened to the recording, "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."

"Great." Mike mumbled under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon." Mike reached into his duffle bag and pulled out an M-16 and looked at the cameras all 3 on the stage were starting to move off he realized that he forgot to strap their feet down, "Fuck me." He mumbled under his breath, he checked the cameras all three were headed to the door on his left he waited until they were right outside then slammed the shut button the door shut when the trio's shadows came into view, he checked Pirate's Cove and ran to the right and slammed the shut button closing the door, he turned around and there was a Golden Freddy suit he closed his eyes and shook his head when he opened his eyes it was gone, "Weird I-I could've sworn, now I'm talking to myself." He checked the camera the three were walking away, Foxy started scratching on the door like a dog wanting to be let outside, "Shit!" He shouted he turned to the camera for a second then back at the door Golden Freddy was back blinking in and out of view, "What the fuck?" He asked confused he turned to see Freddy staring at him Mike stared back Freddy started punching the glass Mike aimed the M-16 at the animatronics head and he cocked the gun then lowered it and pressed a button on a remote control a little girl's laughter echoed throughout the halls Freddy stopped mid punch slowly turned and walked out of the room behind the glass he checked the lights Foxy was also headed towards the noise, hopefully. His cell phone rang reluctantly he answered, "H-Hello?" He greeted.

"Hello Mr. Schmidt." A man's voice replied.

"Who is this?" Mike asked not recognizing the voice.

"My name is Michael Afton, I'm the son of one of the owners of the company you work for, Fazbear Entertainment." Michale said introducing himself.

"Forgive me for sounding rude but you say like I actually give a shit." Mike retorted.

"It's understandable Mr. Schmidt, with how the haunted animatronics act towards people in your position."

"My position?" He asked curious.

"The night guard" Michael replied, "anyway have you seen the Golden Bonnie suit at all tonight?" He asked.

"No but I did last night." Mike answered while checking the cameras and shutting the doors as he was starting to get surrounded it was 5:30am.

"Avoid that man at all cost." Michael said.

"Man?!" Mike shouted, "You know who's in the suit don't you." He snapped, "You know who the Golden Bonnie Killer is."

"Yes I know who Spring-trap is, he is my father William Afton." Michael said with clear anger, "when your shift is over I will explain Springtrap's origin to you ."

* * *

Day #2 [6:00am]

* * *

When Mike's alarm sounded at 6 Mike Schmidt walked out there was a man leaning up against his car, "Hello Mr. Schmidt." Michael Afton greeted.

"Start talking!" Mike ordered shouting.

"Not here, let's talk at your place." Afton stated the man was taller than Mike and looked to be stronger than him.

Mike looked at the haunted Pizzeria, "Good idea, follow me."

At 7am Mike and Michael walked in to the apartment, "Michelle!" Mike shouted shutting the door, "I'm not dead!" He announced, "I uh I also brought a friend home!"

Michelle ran out of the master bed room and embraced Mike in a bear hug before placing a passionate kiss on his lips, "are you hurt at all?" She asked worried cupping his face in her hands, she hasn't even noticed the total stranger in her home.

"I'm fine honey, nothing is broken." He looked at Michael, "This is my friend, Michael Afton."

Michelle took a few steps back, "D-Did you say Afton? As in Afton Robotics?"she asked an expression of pure fear on her face.

"Yes my father, William, who is now Spring-trap but to the public he was The Golden Bonnie Killer." Michael Afton explained.

* * *

1983

* * *

William was crying at the side of a hospital bed a young boy lying motionless in it holding his Golden Freddy plushie the e.k.g flatlining( _"After my brother Sammy died he was struck with guilt and retreated into his work,)_ William was in his workshop making somethingMrs. Afton walked up to him and handed him the form filing for a separation _(Mom eventually grew tired of never seeing him and filed for divorce and she won custody of me.)_

* * *

1993

* * *

" I haven't seen dad in years" Michael stated looking out the window, "I thought he died, the guy leaving you those phone messages, that man is dead, the animatronics thought he was my father." Mike looked back shocked fear in his eyes, "I don't know why the tapes are being played you, or if he even realizes that he is" he paused, "this is going to sound crazy." He mumbled.

"What is?" Michelle and Mike asked.

"You should listen to his advice night 5 should just be static and not the type where you rewind and get a demonic message, you can survive the week even if they get more aggressive as the week progresses."

"How?" Mike asked. Michael Afton turned and smirked


	5. Night 3

Chapter 3: The Night Guard's Third Night

* * *

Night #3 [12:00 am]

* * *

The phone rang, "Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight. Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught."

"Yeah, no shit Mike replied.."

"Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!?

"Thanks, I hope you can Rest In Peace." Mike stated shivering at the thought that the guy giving him tips to survive the nights was dead. He looked straight and Spring-trap was staring at him, Mike triggered the audio device furthest from him, Afton walked away slowly, a clank with each step. Mike checked the camera and turned his monitor to be facing the door control panel, "C'mon a little closer." Freddy was on his way, when he put one foot in the blind spot Mike slammed the shut button, "Nice try Freddy." He checked the camera and Foxy was peaking his head out as there was banging behind him he check the light Freddy's silhouette was shown he realized Foxy was about to run, he ran to the other side and shut the door Foxy was frantically scratching he pressed the button to activate the audio device, no sound was triggered, he waited a second before pressing it again, nothing, "Fuck." He checked the batteries, "Where the fuck are the batteries?!" He looked to his left and his right on the right was the Golden Freddy suit still blinking in and out of view and in his hands staying in view were the batteries. Mike cautiously approached the suit and slowly grabbed the batteries and for the split second Mike was holding the Batteries there were white dots in the eyeholes. The bear faded away, "I need to see a psychiatrist about these vision." He shook the batteries they still had juice, " Thank God." He breathed a sigh of relief and activated the audio as far away from him as possible.

" _It Me._ " A demonic voiced was heard from Mike he looked in all directions when he faced forward Golden Freddy was facing him solid Mike approached him.

"W-Who are you?" He asked puzzled before taking a photo to make sure he isn't crazy.

" _It's Me._ " The demonic voice repeated.

Mike stepped back, "I-I d-don't k-know wh-who y-you a-are." Mike stuttered to say.

" _IT'S! ME!_ " The demonic voice shouted shaking the office before Golden Freddy disappeared.

Mike opened the doors while there was no animatronics nearby he heard a tapping coming from the security feed , "He looked in the camera Bonnie was tapping on it, the creature slowly grabbed its head and removed it's endoskeleton head then smacked the camera causing the feed to cut short after putting it's head back on. Mick screamed.

"Shit, shit, Shit, Shit, SHIt, SHIT, **S** HIT, **SH** IT, **SHI** T, **SHIT!** "he slammed the door shut when Bonnie was in the doorway, "Stay away."He grabbed an assault rifle and aimed it at the other door, "Come try to get a fucking bite anybody I dare you, all of you." Later that night Freddy was pounding on the door when his alarm sounded, "Phew, that was close." He breathed as he looked at the dent from Freddy's paw.

He left when the day guard arrived and got in his car, he pulled out his phone, "Michael come to my apartment, you need to explain something to me." He demanded looking at his phone to make sure the Golden animatronic was still there, thankfully it was.

* * *

Day #3 [6:50am]

* * *

Mike walked in and hugged Michelle, "Last night was close." He said, Michael Afton walked in.

"What do we need to talk about?Afton asked Mike pulled up the photo and showed it to Michael, "W-What is that?" Afton asked.

"You tell me." Mike demanded.

"I legitimately don't know." Michael Afton replied before Michelle grabbed the phone she saw the golden bear suit.

"I've seen this before. " she said not taking her eyes off the photo as if the suit would fade away.

Mike was confused, "W-Where and when did you see this." He asked.

"This is Golden Fredbear from Fredbear's Family Dinner, what was he doing at Freddy's?" Michelle asked.

"The dinner was bought by Fazbear Entertainment, and Fredbear was repackaged to become, Freddy Fazbear."

"So, you do realize that doesn't explain anything right?" Michelle stated.

"Hm, very true. Fredbear had a partner, Golden Bonnie." Afton explained.

"Spring-trap." Mike growled angrily Michael Afton nodded.

"As it is now known yes." Michael replied, "Did Golden Freddy-" Michael was interrupted.

"Fredbear." Michelle blurted.

Michael rolled his eyes, "Did Golden Fredbear say anything to you?" Micheal asked seriously.

"Yes." Mike replied , Michelle and Afton turned to Mike, "It's me." He mumbled.

"What?" Afton asked.

"The suit said it's me." Mike replied, Afton's eyes widened.


End file.
